Con los Brazos Abiertos
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Solo Lean..... HP GW JP


**"With Arms Wide Open"****  
****Canción de ****Creed****  
****Por Kiiandy**

Well I just heard the news today,  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

Un día más llegaba a su fin, después de una cena maravillosa Harry Potter, se encontraba sentado en su cama observando el ritual que su esposa hacía cada noche, ella no solía usar mucho maquillaje, el estar en el equipo de Quidditch no se lo permitía, pero ella no lo necesitaba, su esposa era hermosa y no necesitaba mucho para realzar una belleza que era natural.

Cada noche, ella se sentaba frente a su tocador para cepillar su largo cabello rojo, después de estar un buen rato de esa forma, ella trenzaba su cabello para después entrar a la cama y abrazarse a él para dormir. Pero esa noche ella había tardado más de lo normal, Harry notó cierto nerviosismo en ella, ¿Pasaría algo malo?, ambos habían aprendido a ser sinceros uno con el otro, así que no tenía más que preguntar para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
with arms wide open  
with arms wide open

-Gin, ¿Todo esta bien?-pregunto el hombre sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-He… si todo esta bien-respondió ella dubitativa- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque te conozco-respondió mientras ella volteaba y la miraba a los ojos- y podría jurar que algo te preocupa

Harry observó como su esposa bajaba la mirada, y como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-En realidad… tengo un regalo para ti-le respondió ella sacando de un cajón una pequeña caja de regalo para después sentarse junto a él y dárselo- Aunque no se si te guste…-ella vio la duda en él- Abrelo…

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

Harry observo con curiosidad a su esposa, y comenzó a quitar el papel sin mucho cuidado, ansioso de ver que era lo que le había comprado, tomó la caja y cuando la abrió vio algo inusual, saco el regalo de la caja para observarlo con detenimiento. Era una pequeña playera de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, en la parte de atrás el apellido Potter bordado con él numeró que el solía usar en el colegió.

-Gracias… pero creó que es un poco pequeña para mí- le sonrió a su esposa mientras el mostraba sobre su pijama la playera

-Lo que pasa es que no es para ese Potter-le sonrió ella y tomó su mano, nerviosa la puso sobre su aún plano vientre-Es para este…

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything

Observo detenidamente a su esposa, le sonreía de una manera diferente, y pronto las palabras tuvieron sentido.

-Tu…-trago en secó-de verdad….

-Si- su sonrisa aún más brillante- vas a ser papá- puso su mano sobre la de él- vamos a ser papas…

-Mi amor-tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la beso- este es el mejor regalo que me has dado en la vida.

Sin pensarlo la abrazó fuerte a su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos se pararan, y la beso de manera profunda. Cuando el beso había terminado, ambos se encontraban con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, sin embargo eran lágrimas de felicidad, ambos tenían lo que siempre habían deseado.

With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open. Wide open

La familia Weasley se había vuelto loca con la noticia del nuevo Potter, Arthur y Molly Weasley abrazaron a ambos llenos de emoción mientras todos los hermanos Weasley y Hermione ya se habían puesto a discutir el nombre del futuro bebe y cuan poderoso podría ser.

Ginny de seis meses de embarazo, se encontraba en la que sería la habitación del bebe en la casa Potter, con una tierna sonrisa en la cara estaba acomodando la ropita que su mamá, Hermione y varias de sus amigas le habían regalado, de vez en vez, acariciaba su vientre y le hablaba el bebe dentro de ella. No podía usar mucha magia en esos días, el bebe estaba tan conectado con ella que su magia no funcionaba de manera regular, el bebe en ocasiones cambiaba sus hechizos, por lo que esa tarde se encontraba doblando la ropita manualmente.

Harry acababa de llegar de su trabajo, sin hacer ruido llevaba más de diez minutos observándola. Unos días antes, por recomendación de Hermione decidieron visitar a un médico muggle, así podrían ver a su bebé e ir al anonimato al mismo tiempo. Cuando le hicieron el ultrasonido y pudo ver a su bebé en aquella pantalla, todo el peso de ser padre cayó en él, fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta que su vida estaba cambiando, esta vez para bien.

With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open. Wide open

Los días después de aquella visita al doctor fueron especialmente extraños, sabía que la emoción y la felicidad que le invadían por su hijo eran genuinas, sin embargo un miedo se había apoderado de él, ¿Lograría ser un buen padre? ¿estaba realmente listo para esa responsabilidad? ¿Llegaría a ser el hombre que debería ser y dejar a un lado todo aquello que le hizo daño?, pero al llegar a casa y ver a su esposa, se dio cuenta que lo haría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-la voz de su esposa la saco de sus pensamientos

-El suficiente para saber que sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he visto- se acercó a ella con una sonrisa abrazándola y dándole un beso, para ella regalarle la más encantadora sonrisa-Necesitas ayuda con eso- Harry señalo la ropa y sacando su varita de la túnica.

That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

-No, ya he terminado- dejando un pequeño pantalón se volteo a su esposo y lo abrazó- Sabes, este bebé será afortunado-le dio un besito

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él dándole un beso más

-Primero por que es fruto del amor que nos tenemos-le sonrió- Tendrá una familia que lo ama, una enorme familia que lo ama, y sobre todo tendrá unos padres que le darán todo el amor que necesite.

Harry solo pudo sonreírle antes de volver a tomar sus labios, ella tenia razón ese niño sería afortunado, y ellos lo eran más habían creado una vida.

Era tan pequeño que podía tomarlo con un solo brazo, casi no tenía cabello y sus ojitos estaban cerrados, pero apenas Ginny lo había tenido en sus brazos había asegurado que era igual a él. Lo mecía suavemente, mientras su dedo estaba siendo atrapado por su manita, Ginny los observaba desde la cama de la habitación, la mirada de Harry había cambiado por completo al ver a su hijo, ella sabía que aquellos demonios que aun lo seguían habían sido expulsados de él al nacer aquel pequeño, James, justo como su abuelo.

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed

-Te prometo algo James-hablo a su hijo aún dormido y sentándose en la cama junto a Ginny- no dejaré que vivas lo que yo cuando era un niño, tendrás un hogar y una familia-Ginny abrazo a su esposo y acarició su rostro- bienvenido a la familia Potter- el bebe se movió un poco- te enseñaremos todo, te enseñaremos el valor de una amistad, del amor y aun si eres un chico travieso como tu abuelo, siempre contarás con nosotros.

-Siempre lo hará amor, nos tendrá a ambos- se besaron lentamente.

De pronto el bebe abrió los ojos y asomó lo que parecía una sonrisa en aquel pequeño rostro, de alguna manera James Arthur Potter se sentía protegido y amado.

I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything. Oh yeah  
with arms wide open... wide open

N d K: Hola, Hola, bueno ya tenía algo sin escribir, la inspiración había escapado de mis manos aunque poco a poco la he ido recuperando, eso y el hecho de regresar a vivir a mi ciudad natal y dejar la playa y buscar trabajo de nuevo pues bueno ha ocupado mucho de mi tiempo, sin embargo cuando escuche esta canción de verdad me imagine a Harry en esta situación. Espero les guste, comentarios ya saben que hacer….


End file.
